The Violent
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: The Chee was always known as a peaceful race of Androids. But what happens when one of them malfunctions?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

The Violent

_Chapter One_

My name is Rachel.

Sorry, but that is all you are going to get. Its not like I want stalkers tailing me. Or worse, Yeerks.

What are Yeerks?

They are parasites; they crawl into your head through the ear canel and take over your mind. I know, sounds like some bad horror film. But this is true.

Worse, the only resistance is four kids, a boy in the form of a hawk, and an alien kid called an Andalite. Not exactly reassuring, but we have done our fair share. This is due to the only weapons we have: the power to morph into any animal we touch, and information from a peaceful android race called the Chee.

At least, most of them are peaceful.

I was sitting at the food court with Cassie and Ax. Ax was, of course, in his human morph. When he was in this form, and when he was near food, anybody close by would be well advised to duck for cover. Now, Ax was tearing into his Cinnabuns. I, meanwhile, was cheacking to make sure nobody was staring at us. Assured, I turned to Ax and hissed, "You really should try to eat those things like a human being."

"I am sorry, Rachel," Ax said. "Soory. Sorrrreee."

Cassie laughed. "Come on, Rachel, hes just having a bit of fun."

"Not to sound like Jake, but his bit of fun could get controllers wondering," I said. Controllers were beings that were infested by Yeerks. The most common around Earth were the Hork- Bajir, Taxxons, and humans.

Suddenly, a shout was raised behind me. I whirled around to see a buff man in his middle ages shouted and crying, much to the dismay of customers and employes. Then, he suddenly raised a table and threw it my direction. I fell to the floor, dodging it.

What was with this guy? Was he possibly on some kind of drug?

Ax crawled to me from under the table. "I believe we should go," he said.

Security guys were rushing onto the scene. That was when I saw something I will never forget. The man grabbed both mall cops by the scruffs of their uniform shirts, and tossed them fifty feet away!

"Oh my god!" Cassie yelped.

The man suddenly looked around as if confused, then he took off full speed ahead.

I looked to the others as everyone else either ran to the aid of the cops, or hightailed it out of there. "There is only one thing I know of that is that strong," I said.

Cassie and Ax nodded in agreement. They both knew what I was talking about. The Chee.

a/n: i know this chapter was a bit on the short side. The rest will be longer though.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Violent**

_Chapter Two_

"You are joking!" Marco said incredulously.

"I wish I was," I replied. "But its the truth."

We were all sitting around at Cassies barn three hours later. Tobias was on his usual perch, making sure no one snuck up on us. Ax was in his human form. And Cassie herself was stuffing a pill down a racoons throat.

"But the Chee are incapable of violence," she said. "Weve seen that."

"The Chee are androids, right?" Marco asked. "Well, what if one of them... malfunctioned."

"The Chee are a very advanced race," Ax protested. "RA raceee."

"That doesnt mean theyre perfect," Marco shot back.

"Ill get a hold of Erek later," Jake said. "Maybe he can look into it."

I scoffed. Typical. Lets hand the fight over to Erek- a being that cant even fight.

I immediately felt ashamed at the thought. Erek King was a good guy. He was also very peaceful, unlike me, who never missed a chance to get into a fight.

Rachel, Tobias said in what I knew was private thought- speak. You okay? 

I looked up at the hawk that I had grown to care for so much. Tobias knew me better than anyone. Even he couldnt deny the fact that I sometimes tended to be a violent nut. "I gotta go," I said suddenly. Maybe some air would help clear my head.

I stepped outside. No one was around, which meant I was safe to morph.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the morph I had in mind. The first change I felt was the shrinking. I literaly felt myself grow smaller! My bones twisted and turned, my lips expanded outward. Feathers replaced my skin.

I opened my eyes to find I had incredible eyesight! Tobias wasnt kidding when he said humans were blind! I could see every blade of grass in front of me. I could see miles around. It was amazing!

Then I felt the brain kick in. It automatically told me to fly, to hunt, to kill! I ignored the hunt and kill part, which was easy by now. But the flying was the exact reason why I had morphed to bald eagle in the first place. So I took off into the sky.

I felt free! Nothing was holding me back, not even gravity!

It was a nice day and the thermals helped lift me up, a cushion of warm air that made me feel as if I were floating more than flying.

But the thoughts that had haunted me back at the barn came rushing back. Was I the nutjob Marco constantly teased me of being? My mind flashed back to the day I had stuck a fork into a boys ear, threatening his family, earlier promising to kill him. Would I suddenly grow randomly violent, like that Chee in the mall?

I landed on a tree branch... and immediately felt myself being knocked off by some incredible force!

I fell to the ground, dazed. My entire body ached with agonizing pain. Then, mercifully, I fell into a peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Violent**

_**Chapter Three**_

"RACHEL! RACHEL, WAKE UP!"

I heard Jakes voice but it seemed so far away. My head ached, and his yelling, no matter how far, didnt help.

'Jake? What happened?' I asked.

"Rachel, you need to demorph!" Jake commanded. "You only have a few minutes left in morph!"

That jolted me. There was no way I was going to be trapped in morph! I focused on my human shape, putting every ounce of concentation into demorphing. My bones rearranged themselves, my wings became arms, my talons feet. My senses dimmed down, as did my headache. I was human again.

I looked around at my surroundings. I was back in Cassies barn. Cassie herself was standing there, staring worridly at me. Jake was crouching a few feet away from me. The android, Erek King was right behind him, in his teen- human hologram.

"What happened?" I repeated, asking no one in particular.

"You were attacked by that Chee," Jake replied. "Erek managed to get you out of there before he could kill you."

"So he knows who we are?" I asked.

"Yes," Erek answered. "All the Chee know about you. The Yeerks cant turn us into controllers, so its not like were going to be captured."

"No, but they can kill us. Or at least this one can."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "Why is that? I thought you guys were programmed for non- violence."

"We are. But Vacer is... malfunctioning. As advanced as the Chee race is, Im afraid there was always room for error. Vacer is that error. Unlike every other Chee out there, Vacer is fully capable of violence."

I sat at my desk trying, and failing, to complete my homework. All I could think about was that Chee- Vacer. How could we possibly beat something that powerful?

I heard a familiar swooping sound come through my window, and perch on my bed post.

'Busy?' came the confirming thought- speak voice.

I turned around. "Im never too busy for you, Tobias."

'I heard what happened today' Tobias said concerned. 'You okay?'

"No worse for wear. I probably would have been ready for him if I hadnt been so distracted."

'Distracted? With what?"

I thought for a moment. I had to tell someone about my problem, or else Id go nuts. "Not to sound all self- pity, but lately Ive been a bit worried about my own sanity. Ever since what happened with David, all I can think about is wheather or not Im slowly going off my rocker."

Tobias glided over to my desk. 'I know you, Rachel. You may be a little high- strung sometimes, but you are definitley not crazy.'

I smiled. That actually made me feel better! Leave it to Tobias to get to my soft side. "Thanks Tobias," I said.

'Anytime, Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Violent**

_Chapter Four_

Erek reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small, silver computer chip. "I wish it didnt have to be this way," he said solemnly. "Vacer is a friend and a good Chee... or at least, was a good Chee."

It was the next day. Jake had called saying to meet up with everyone at Cassies barn. The rest of the team was already there when I arrived, and Erek arrived shortly after.

'So what exactly is that thing?' Tobias asked from his perch high up in the rafters.

"It is a piece of Chee technology created just in case something like this ever happened," Erek replied. "When attatched to a Chee bodys neck, it will cause that Chee to fully self-destruct."

"Does that mean blood and guts will go flying everywhere?" Marco asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"They are robots!" I snapped at him. "They dont have blood and guts, you moron!"

"Well, excuse me!" Marco snapped back in a falsely hurt voice.

Erek handed the computer chip to Jake who was nearest. "I always hoped this wouldnt have to be used," the android said.

Jake put a hand on his shoulder. "I know its hard, Erek, but it is the right thing."

'Uh, guys, crazy android at 12:00!' Tobias reported.

"Hes here!" Cassie gasped. "But how did he find us?"

"All the Chee know how to contact you," Erek told her.

This was it. Time to get dirty. "Jake, you focus on getting the self- destruct chip on him," I said. "The rest of us will keep him busy."

"Uh, okay," Jake stammered. He wasnt used to someone else barking orders.

Tobias and Ax headed out to distact Vacer while the rest of us morphed. I had to go outside because my morph was a little big for the barn.

I closed my eyes. The first thing that changed was my size. I grew in both height and weight... as is a few hundered pound. My skin became gray and leathery. Two enormous tusks expanded outward. I had become an African Elephant.

Several other animals appeared: a gorilla, a wolf, and a peregrine falcon carrying a silver computer chip in his talons. It was a good thing Cassies parents were out. They are total animal lovers, but I think this would be a bit much for them. Boy, my life was weird.

'I think I know what comes next' Marco said in thought- speak.

'You think right' I said. 'Lets do it!'

We stampeded to the seemingly- rough looking man. But I knew better. He was an android that was a lot tougher than he looked.

Vacer easily stopped my attack, grabbing me by the tusk and throwing me back to where I had started! I looked up just in time to see Marco and Cassie get the same kind of treatmnt. Jake was circiling above, waiting for his chance. I decided to get back in the game.

RAWWWWWW! I bellowed.

Vacer looked back at me. His entire focus was on the huge elephant heading right at him.

'JAKE! NOW!" I commanded.

Jake swooped down and hooked the computer chip on the back of Vacers neck.

I put on the brakes(not very easily) and watched the show.

Vacer had frozen. His eyes were all out of focus. Then, as if he was having a seisure, he began to violently shake.

Seconds later, it was as if he simply vaporised. There was nothing there. Nothing to show a battle had taken place only moments before. Nothing but a bunch of tired animals and an andalite, grateful it was over.

That night, I was lying on my bed, reading a fashion magazine when I heard a tap on my window. I instantly opened it, allowing the red-tailed hawk on the other side to enter.

'Busy?' Tobias asked.

"Only for some people," I replied. "Whats up?"

'You were great today.'

I sat down on my bed. "Jake was the real hero."

'Still. It took a lot of guts to keep going at Vacer like that. I wouldnt call it lunatic. More brave.'

I smiled at him. For the last couple of days I had been worried that I was like Vacer; something that could just snap at any moment. But Tobiass words changed that. My impulse- control problem was just a part of me.

I wasnt a violent lunatic.

The truth was, I was a soilder.


End file.
